


Heroes of Nirn: Champion

by TheSilverenette2003



Series: Heroes of Nirn [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverenette2003/pseuds/TheSilverenette2003
Summary: This is supposed to be the 10th Book in my 'Heroes of Nirn' Series. But I decided I'm going to go out of order. The first chapter is a basic timeline.Casten Coleen; The High King of Skyrim and The Last Dragonborn, decides to go to Kirkwall. He joins Garrett Hawke's merry band of misfits, and must balance them, his kingship, and the oncoming war with the Thalmor.On Temporary Hiatus, if you want to see the full timeline for Heroes of Nirn and enjoy spoilers, read Heroes of Nirn: Timeline
Relationships: Carver Hawke/Merrill, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Fenris (Dragon Age), Male Hawke/Isabela
Series: Heroes of Nirn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653577
Kudos: 5





	1. Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be slow to update.

4E 192 - Rose Sarwell takes Baldur out of stasis. Kile Torst, Rose Sarwell, and Wolf Coleen ally to train and raise their children together. The Infamous Eyes of the Falmer were stolen by the Thieves Guild. Tyrin Evaal becomes the Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild and the Agent of Strife in the Nightingale Trinity, Brynjolf become the Agent of Subterfuge in the Nightingale Trinity, and Karliah becomes the Agent of Stealth in the Nightingale Trinity. Sydon Evaal joins the Companions.

4E 194 - The events of The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard take place. The Volkihar Clan's plan to fulfill the Tyranny of the Sun begins to take form. Auriel's Bow and Shield are recovered by Wolf Coleen, Tyrin Evaal, and Serana. Arch-Curate Vyrthur is killed by the three. Lord Harkon is slain by Wolf Coleen and Tyrin Evaal.

4E 195 - Valerica returns to Tamriel. Sydon Evaal becomes the Harbinger of the Companions.

4E 196 to 4E 197 - Casten Coleen is kidnapped for a year. Casten returns to his mother when he escaped. Sydon Evaal meets and falls in love with a woman who gives birth to his daughter.

4E 199 - Aaron Torst rescues and befriends a Prodigy of the Arcane named Lilan.

4E 200 - Cicero, the last member of the sanctuary, flees to the sanctuary in Falkreath Hold, Skyrim. Sotha Sil's replicas of Sunder, Keening, and Wraithguard are found this year. Torygg, High King of Skyrim, is killed in a duel by Ulfric Stormcloak. General Tullius is sent by Titus Mede II to Skyrim to end the Civil War. The College of Winterhold discovers the Eye of Magnus, which nearly destroys the city of Winterhold. Aaron Torst becomes the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold and The Avatar of Magnus. Sydon Evaal is given his daughter after her mother dies.

4E 201 - The Dragon Crisis begins. Alduin is first spotted since his return on the 17th of Last Seed, first attacking the town of Helgen. The Last Dragonborn Casten Coleen emerges and takes on the task of defeating Alduin and the dragons with help from Aaron Torst and Lydia. Lydia dies by Alduin on The Throat of the World. Alduin is slain by Casten Coleen during the Battle of the Tongues in Sovngarde. The Gildergreen in Whiterun returns to its former glory. The Skyrim Civil War ends with the aid of Casten Coleen. Wolf Coleen becomes The Listener of the Dark Brotherhood and assassinates Emperor Titus Mede II. The Dark Brotherhood relocates to the Dawnstar Sanctuary. Aaron Torst appoints Tolfdir as his Master Wizard.

4E 202 - The events of The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn take place. Miraak's influence takes hold of the inhabitants of the isle of Solstheim. The First Dragonborn and the Last Dragonborn battle atop the Summit of Apocrypha. The Sixth Dragonborn helps the Last Dragonborn kill Miraak. Miraak is then killed by Hermaeus Mora when it becomes clear that the Last Dragonborn would prevail. The Last Dragonborn brings Miraak back to life. The Raven Rock Mine, long thought dried up, is restored. The plot to kill Councilor Lleril Morvayn by House Hlaalu is revealed and subsequently stopped. Skyrim's Moot is held, and Casten Coleen is elected The High King and his mother named his Steward. Baldur Sarwell takes the name Septim and rises in power. Casten Coleen creates a formal Skyrim Military.

4E 203 - Baldur Septim ascends as the Emperor of Tamriel. Kile Torst takes over as Grandmaster for the Blades. Casten Coleen creates The High King's Dragonguard, Miraak is its first member. Tyrin Evaal meets Bishop and his wolf, Karnwyr. The Empire and Skyrim become official allies. Casten Coleen creates The Mages Court; an organization where Arcane Novices go to learn basic magic and where Arcane Masters and Arcane Experts go to teach and/or advise and research for The High King. The College of Winterhold and The High King sponsor The Mages Court. Sissel, Lucia, Sofie, and Blaise join The Mages Court as Arcane Novices. The College of Winterhold alternates Instructors at The Mages Court until there are permanent instructors. Britte receives training as a tailor.

4E 204 - Casten Coleen goes to Thedas. The events of Dragon Age Origins and Awakening occur. Casten Coleen saves Garrett Hawke's Family from Lothering. Casten Coleen sleeps with Isabela. Casten Coleen attempts to create a cure for the Blight. Morrigan becomes pregnant with Kieran. Kieran's soul is merged with The Old God Urthemiel in the womb. Casten Coleen returns to Skyrim for political negotiations. Talvas Fathryon become a permanent instructor at The Mages Court. Ralis Sedarys and Erik The Slayer join The High King's Dragonguard. Alistair Theirin marries Theresea Cousland, and they become The King and Queen of Ferelden.

4E 205 - Casten Coleen goes to Kirkwall. Events of Act 1 of Dragon Age 2 occur.


	2. Casten Coleen I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Adventure Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is Marvel, but it's mentioned so little that there isn't much of a point to add it.
> 
> Casten is the son of Loki.
> 
> He's also the son of an Aesir (Asgardian) named Wolf Coleen, who is the Sixth Dragonborn. Casten is The Last Dragonborn.

Casten left Skyrim in a sour mood.

Casten and Baldur had worked tirelessly to get the leaders of the Provinces of Tamriel not under the Empire to unify. Casten and Baldur managed to get Morrowind to willingly ally themselves with the Empire with help from the Nerevarine, but that was the easiest. Black Marsh took much convincing, but they eventually allied out of the fear of dragons. What's left of Orsinium only allied with the Empire because Baldur agreed to make them their own province. Because Baldur's mother is Breton nobility and a Champion of Cyrodiil, High Rock was willing to negotiate land for Orsinium. But Hammerfell? Attempting to unite them will be a complete  _ nightmare _ .

Casten is sick of Tamriel's politics, and he just got back months ago!

He wanted to explore the different countries of Thedas, so he decided to go do just that. He needed to get away from being a king.

Casten exchanged letters between Alistair and Theresea, and they said that there was an influx of refugees in the Free Marches from Ferelden. He decided to go there. Kirkwall is one of the major port cities, so he ended up going there first.

What surprised him when he arrived was that he bumped into someone he never thought he would see again. "Hey! I remember you! You saved me and my family in Lothering!" A man said, briskly walking towards him.

_ 'Garrett'  _ Casten's mind supplied. Garrett was followed by four people; he recognized two of them as Garrett's siblings. He didn't know the dwarf, but he did know…

"Anders?"

Anders looked at him in surprise. "Casten? What are you doing here?"

The dwarf looked between him, the three siblings, and Anders. "Now this is a story I  _ have _ to hear," He said, a large smile on his face.

Casten huffed with disbelief. "When I said get out of Ferelden. I didn't mean the easiest country to get to  _ from _ Ferelden."

Anders shrugged. "There was a lot of refugees I could blend in with.  _ And  _ I can help more people here." Casten smiled at that. Anders seems to have found his selfless side. Casten turned to the man who approached him originally. "I'm glad you and yours are alive Garrett." The man beamed at that. "You even remembered my name! I remembered yours too, but it appears someone beat me to it." Casten gave a soft laugh at his humor.

Garrett turned towards his group. "Casten, this is my sister Bethany, my brother Carver, and my friend Varric; you already know Anders," Garrett introduced, indicating with his hand who's who. 

Casten smiled at the group. "I am Casten Coleen of Skyrim." Casten also gave Anders a pointed look, and Anders understood that he doesn't want his kingship to be known. 

Garrett raised his eyebrows. "I've never heard of Skyrim before, where is that?" Casten opened his mouth to reply, but Anders beat him to it. "Skyrim is a province in the continent of Tamriel. It's across the sea, but their mages are free!" Bethany positively looked giddy at the prospect, and Garrett's jaw dropped. Varric raised an eyebrow and inquired, "So, like Tevinter?" Casten scowled at that, and with a clenched jaw, he replied, "Tamriel, let alone Skyrim, is  _ nothing  _ like that slaver's nest."

Varric put his hands up in a placating gesture. "Woah woah woah, I didn't mean any offense, what's Skyrim like?" Casten smirked and offered, "I'll tell you all about it over a drink. Know any places?"

Varric and Garrett nodded at each other in agreement. "We know a place."

_______________________

Garrett showed Casten to the Hanged Man, a shitty tavern in Lowtown. Once inside, there was a confrontation between a few thugs and…..

_ 'Isabela!?'  _

When the thugs began to attack her, Garrett joined in asking, "Stab first, ask questions later?" Isabela agreed replying with, "Trust me, it's better this way."

After the battle, which was remarkably easy, Isabela threatened one of them. The thug then ran away. Isabela walked over and sat at the bar, to down a glass of…  _ something. _

She turned to Garrett. "My, and here I thought that the only men in this place were besotted fools who couldn't hoist the mainsail." Garrett smirked and asked, "When you say  _ 'hoisting the mainsail'  _ what do you really mean?"

"What else could it mean? It requires strength, knowledge of rigging, and a certain measure of sobriety." Isabela responded. Garrett's smirk grew larger. "I know my way around rigging just fine,  _ and _ I'm good with my hands…"

"Oh my," She fawned, playfulness alight in her eyes.  _ 'Same old Isabela, I'm going to die from this,'  _ Casten thought, looking between them. "I'm Isabela. Previously Captain Isabela, but without a ship the title rings a bit hollow." She looked Garrett up and down, "You're Ferelden aren't you, you have that look about you, I was in Denerim not too long ago. You know, you might be just what I'm looking for to solve a little problem I have…"

Garrett gave her a genuine smile and said, "I'm always ready to help." Isabela went on about a problem she was having with someone from her past, who she claimed was pestering her. "I've arranged for a duel; if I win, he leaves me alone, but I don't trust him to play fair. I need someone to watch my back."

"I think I could manage watching your back," Garrett said, which means he's agreeing to help her. She chuckled. "I'll bet. I've arranged to meet Hayder in Hightown after dark, I'll meet you there."

Casten's eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "How did you lose the Siren's Call?" 

Casten's eyes widened after a moment, realizing she never told them her ship's name. Isabela's attention turned towards him. "Shipwreck. Wait, how did you know the name of my ship?"

Isabela narrowed her eyes at him, then they widened in realization. "Oh I remember you! Casten right? I had fun last time, my offer still stands you know." She winked at him as she left, and Casten's face became a tomato in the span of two seconds. "How many people do you know?" Carver asked.

Casten sighed, "Too many, apparently." Carver's eyebrows raised in question. "And how do you know Isabela?" Varric laughed. "I think it's obvious Junior, they were  _ sleeping _ together, right?" He wiggled his eyebrows as he spoke, grinning like the cat who caught the Canary.

Casten winced. "We're here to talk about my homeland, not… that! So let's get a table and..."

____________________

"So, it sounds to me like Skyrim is a deathtrap," Garrett said, grimacing at the description. Varric nodded. "These 'Spriggans' sound terrifying, and those 'Frost Trolls' and 'Ice Wraiths'. Yikes." Casten shrugged. "You mentioned you're not human, and you can't get cold. So what  _ is _ your race? Is it attuned to the cold or something?" Asked Bethany, leaning forward with interest. Anders watched on, though he knew most of what was being said already.

"Yes and no. I'm a hybrid I guess. My mother is Asgardian, or Aesir, which is a race from the world of Asgard. And my father was raised as an Asgardian, but in actuality he was a Jötunn, or Frost Giant. He was a runt, and given a 'glamour'; which is a type of permanent illusion if worn constantly for a long period of time, so he blended in with the rest of the population," Casten explained, looking nonchalant, but insecure on the inside.

After a few more hours of explanation, the group set off to help Isabela. They did, and she joined Garrett's expedition to the Deep Roads. Bethany and Anders were discussing mage rights on the way to the latter's clinic, and Carver went with Varric and Isabela back to the tavern. So Garrett took Casten to meet Aveline. Casten liked Aveline immediately. She was set in her ways, and had a good sense of right and wrong. She was a guard who could not be bought.

"Hey, I hope you realize that this means I'm going to join your expedition, right?" Casten said with an impish smile. Garrett guffawed at him, "What? You don't have to do that! You've done so much for me already I-" Casten cut him off, "Well, I  _ want _ to help, and I'll pay my own way in. Besides, I have more experience with the Deep Roads than you do, how do you think I  _ met  _ Anders?"

Garrett furrowed his eyebrows, "Are you a Grey Warden too?"

Casten smiled, "No. When I met you in Lothering I was actually there looking for the Hero of Ferelden, who's the Queen now, but that's beside the point. After I escaped I reunited with her. I promised to get her family to safety while she left with Duncan, who was the warden who recruited her in Highever. After the blight, she had to take command of what was left of the wardens and hold a joining. Anders was one of the people we met in Amaranthine who joined the Wardens. Theresea got him a cat as a gift, but she took it back when the other wardens forced him to get rid of 'em. I need to update Anders on him anyway, he'll be happy to hear he's well taken care of…" Casten's rambling trailed off at the look on Garrett's face, "What?"

Garrett stared at him. "Sorry, I just didn't know you were on a first name basis with the King and Queen of Ferelden. I think Anders will rejoice to hear his cat is royalty!" Casten chuckled at Garrett's antics.

Casten forced Garrett to stop by the market, and Casten bought a lot of alchemical ingredients. He also bought Garrett a few new armor upgrades, explaining he needs more protection if he's going to the Deep Roads. Casten went to multiple shops for a variety of healing potions and recipes, and took out his alchemical journal to continue to take notes on different ingredients and their effects. Casten also bought a few small pots of colored ink. He and Garrett went to Anders' clinic. When Casten got there, he immediately spoke to Anders. "Hey Anders! You remember my journal of Thedosian plants and their properties right? Could you help me record these new ones? Oh, and here are some healing potions," Casten asked. 

Anders snickered. 

"I know what your doing, I know a bribe when I see one," He sighed, but relented. "Yes, I'll help you. What do you need me to do?"

Casten, Anders, Garrett, and Bethany worked together to record the plants. Casten used the inks he bought to recreate the plants on the paper, while Bethany and Anders wrote down their properties. Garrett helped by passing around the supplies as they worked.

"You know, I'm learning more about plants than I ever thought I would," Garrett said while chuckling.

"Oh, before I forget. Sir Pounce-A-Lot is living a privileged life in Denerim now. Theresea adores him. She said you're welcome to visit whenever you like. Anyway, he follows the King everywhere now," Casten informed, smiling at Anders. Anders gave a small smile, "If I write a letter, could you give it to her? I want to thank her."

Casten nodded. "I'd be glad to."

________________

Garrett and Bethany took Casten to where they're staying, and introduced him to Leandra; their mother. The woman might as well have adopted him when she met him. Carver came back later than he should have, because he got a scolding by her when he walked in. Casten met Gamlen when he stumbled in drunk. Casten made a note to guard his things more closely from then on.

Leandra and Garrett insisted he stay for the night. So Casten bunked with Garrett and Carver.

"Your hair is a big ball of fluff, you know? It's fuckin' puffed up like a cat " Carver said to Casten when they woke up in the morning. Garrett snickered. "Yeah, that's some bedhead you got there!" Casten playfully glared at them, and the brothers laughed. Casten took a comb out of his pack and began to tame his wild mane. They laughed harder.

The three quickly got dressed, and snuck out to go to a bakery in Hightown. Casten insisted on buying them breakfast for letting him stay the night. They looked around, and Casten bought himself, Leandra, and Bethany strawberry scones. Garrett picked out a peach scone while Carver picked out blackberry scones for him and Gamlen. Casten also stopped by a butcher shop and bought a large beef bone for Barkspawn, Garrett's mabari. 

When they returned, Garrett announced breakfast had arrived. Leandra and Bethany came out to eat, and Gamlen arrived a few minutes later.

Leandra turned to Garrett and asked, "How did we afford this?"

Casten spoke before Garrett could. "I bought it, as a thank you for letting me stay." Leandra gave him a smile, her eyes shining, "Thank you, your kindness does you credit."

Casten smiled back, "Think nothing of it, I've also decided I'll join that expedition in the Deep Roads. I'll pay for supplies for everyone if need be." Garrett beamed at him. "That's not a problem, your company is enough!"


	3. Casten Coleen II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casten meets Fenris and develops his first attraction.
> 
> Also, trouble in Darktown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bait and Switch. Instead of Hawke talking to Fenris in the mansion, it ends up being Casten.

Garrett, Varric, Carver, and Casten went out to look for work. Bethany went to help Anders in his clinic, and Isabela decided to tag along for reasons of her own. Aveline was busy with the city guard, but Casten gave her a tart when they passed by the barracks. Varric raised an eyebrow, but Casten shrugged saying, "She might've been hungry."

Garrett mentioned he got a job offer, but they had until the sun sets to do as they like, which means other jobs. Casten took Carver to get a few armor upgrades while Garrett and Varric went to do whatever they left for. They were to meet at the Hanged Man at sundown.

____________

Long story short, they met a dwarf named Anso. Who wanted them to retrieve lost cargo, so Garrett, Carver, Varric, and Casten went to do so. Unfortunately they stumbled into a bunch of slave hunters. Casten took joy in killing them, but the 'cargo' was not in the chest.

They were confronted by the captain, who then had his insides crushed by…

_ 'An extremely attractive elf….' _

Casten made a point to tug his hood further down his face to hide his staring. Casten wasn't  _ really _ paying attention to what was being said, but Casten did whisper to Carver. "We're helping him, right? Please tell me we're helping him!" Carver barely managed to hold in a snicker.

_____________

After they cleared out a Magister's mansion with  _ Fenris, _ they met him outside.

"It never ends. I escaped a land of dark magic, only to have it hunt me at every turn. It is a plague burned into my flesh and my soul. And now I find myself in the company of yet another mage. I saw you casting spells inside. I should have realized sooner what you really were. Tell me: What manner of mage are you? What do you seek?" Fenris asked Garrett, his eyes seemingly burned in Garrett's face at the fact of being a mage.  _ 'Best to hold off on showing my magic in front of him then…'  _ Casten thought to himself.

Garrett spoke as to answer the elf's question, but just asked another instead. "You have an issue with mages?" Fenris scowled and replied, "I have an issue with magic and those who are careless with it." Carver stepped forward with a scowl of his own. "If you have a problem with my brother, you have a problem with me!" He snarled out protectively.

Fenris' eyes slightly widened in surprise. "I imagine I appear ungrateful. If so, I apologize, for nothing can be further from the truth. I did not find Danarius, but I still owe you a debt. Here is all the coin I have, as Anso promised. Should you find yourself in need of assistance, I would gladly render it."

Casten stepped forward, getting over his nervousness. "Why is Danarius so keen on getting you back? Your old master must want something more than just a runaway slave." Fenris turned towards him, his shamrocks hardening with anger and  _ scrutiny? _

"He doesn't want me at all, just the markings on my skin. They are lyrium, burned into my flesh to provide the power that Danarius required of his pet. And now he wishes his precious investment returned, even if he must rip it from my corpse," He said, venom pouring into his words. Casten smoothed his features beneath his hood, then smirked. "Seems like a waste of a perfectly handsome elf…" Casten flirted, his voice trailing into a soft purr. Fenris raised his eyebrows, but gave a chuckle in response,. The elf then cleared his throat. 

"The truth is I know nothing of the ritual that placed these marking on me. It was Danarius' choice, one he now regrets," Fenris explained, his eyes peering at the boy who flirted with him. Casten gave him a charming smile. He also attempted to portray a soft calmness, but Casten's heart was racing so fast he thought it would fly out of his chest. At this point, Casten was more thankful than ever that his voice is maturing gracefully through puberty. Since Casten is sixteen, nearly seventeen, he is desperately hoping it stays that way. If he attempted what he just said with constant voice cracks and general scratchiness, it would've been  _ extremely embarrassing. _

"I've seen some of your abilities. Do they come from those markings?" Garrett interjected, sending Casten a knowing look. 

"Some. All I know is that even in the Imperium, warriors such as myself are rare. Perhaps they believe I should feel honored?" Fenris answered, giving Casten another glance. Garrett nodded, then asked, "Do you think your master will keep chasing you?"

"He is too proud not to. Perhaps one day the hunt will cost him more than he's willing to pay, but I doubt that matters any longer."

Garrett nodded. "You said Danarius was a Magister, but little else…."

Fenris regarded him with a cool look, but explained. "In Tevinter, the magisters hold all the power over the chantry, over the imperial court, over life itself. It is nothing for one to own a slave. Danarius had many, but none he valued so much as me." 

Casten interjected. "Then how did you get away?" 

Fenris scowled. "Is it not enough that I did? I carved my way to freedom in blood. I left that life behind, yet his bounty hunters follow me no matter where I go. I will run no longer."

_______________

Everyone went back to where they were staying, but Casten stayed behind with Fenris. He wanted to talk to the former slave.  _ 'Yeah…. Talk.' _

Casten sat on a moth eaten couch while Fenris walked in from the cellar, a bottle of wine in hand. Fenris took a sip and explained, "Agreggio Pavali. There are six bottles in the cellar. Danarius used to have me poor it for his guests. My appearance intimidated them, he said, which he enjoyed." 

Casten smirked. "I can't imagine  _ why _ they would be put off." Fenris raised a dark eyebrow, "I'll take that as a compliment." He took a gulp from the bottle, then threw it at the wall. "It's good I can still take pleasure in the small things."

"You could have offered me a glass first you know," Casten said while he frowned. He didn't really know why he did, the alcohol wouldn't affect him anyway. "There's more if you're really interested," Fenris said.

Casten's smirk returned. "Eh, worry not. It's an improvement on the wall's part, really." The elf chuckled while his lips quirked into a faint smile. It was quiet for a moment, the fireplace giving out a crackling sound that filled the silence. Fenris looked at Casten curiously. "I've wanted to leave my past behind me, but it won't stay there. Tell me, where are you from? I heard you knew Hawke from Ferelden, but your accent, I cannot place it, but I do know it is  _ not _ Ferelden."

Casten sighed, he knew this would come up again eventually. "I am from Skyrim, a province in the continent of Tamriel. I was in Ferelden during the Blight. I was an explorer, met the Wardens and offered my aid. I met the Hawkes along the way, and helped them escape the darkspawn in Lothering. That's just the short version though," He explained while staring at the fireplace. Fenris regarded him with a stony mask. "Do you ever wish to return to this 'Skyrim'?" He asked, his gaze hardening with suspicion.

He frowned at Fenris' hostility. "Of course I do, I have duties there. But I promised Garrett I'd help with the expedition, and I  _ keep _ my promises," Casten sighed once more, "But I will return, I just don't think it will be anytime soon." Fenris gave an affirmative hum. "To have the option must be gratifying."

"Do you intend to stay in Kirkwall?" Casten inquired after a few moments. 

"I haven't decided. For now it's as good as any other place. I would return to Seheron if I could, but there is no life for me there," Fenris answered, finally taking a seat in a chair across from him. "Is that where you're from?" Casten asked tentatively, sensing that this is a somewhat sensitive topic. Fenris pursed his lips into a thin line, "So I've been told." Casten furrowed his eyebrows. 

"You don't remember?"

"No."

A hypothesis formed in his head about Fenris.

He leaned forward with interest. "What's your earliest memory?" 

Fenris' eyes narrowed. "Why do  _ you _ wish to know?" The elf saw the look on Casten's face, and relented. "The first thing I remember was the ritual that placed these markings upon my skin and removed my memories, but only for the agony it caused…" Fenris trailed off when he saw Casten's eyes widen in realization. The blonde swallowed. "Are you certain that ritual is what took away your memories?"

Fenris' scowl returned. "Perhaps not the ritual itself. But Danarius is the one at fault either way."

Casten gazed at him with sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, no one should." 

Fenris's scowl turned into an expression of rage. "I don't want your  _ pity. _ " The elf's hands curled into fists. 

Casten's own gaze hardened. "It wasn't  _ pity  _ Fenris. I said that because the same thing happened to  _ me! _ " 

Fenris' rage lessened. "How so?"

Casten grimaced. "I… It was a ritual, but one specifically for memory removal. I was captured, and they didn't want me to escape," Casten crossed his arms to give himself a semblance of comfort, "I don't wish to speak of this anymore."

  
  
  


Fenris had calmed during the boy's explanation.

"Did you regain your past, Casten?" Fenris asked after a long silence, staring intently as the last of his anger disappeared with his words. Casten sighed. "Not everything, I have many gaps from the time before my memory loss."

A silence befell between them. Then a weak smile formed across Fenris' face. "I should thank you for helping me with the hunters. I have thanked Hawke, but you had played a part. So, thank you.

Casten smirked. "Oh no, thank  _ you _ , Fenris." 

Fenris chuckled. "Perhaps I'll practise  _ my _ flattery for your next visit. With any luck, I'll become better at it."

________________

After Casten left Fenris' newly acquired mansion. Casten couldn't help but smile at the warm, fluttery feeling that had begun to grow in his chest.

Casten stayed in the shadows as he walked to Anders' clinic, as he did not wish to impose on the Hawkes. When he arrived, he saw a few members of the Carta try to shake down the Clinic for protection money, threatening Anders with Templars or worse. Casten squared his shoulders and stalked up to the Carta Dwarves.

"Pay up little mage, or else we-"

"Or else you'll  _ what? _ " Casten asked, injecting his voice with the power of his thu'um. A few of the dwarves flinched, but what he assumed was their leader turned towards Casten with a twisted grin and a sick laugh. "Or we'll gut him, what ya gonna do about it  _ kid? _ " The other dwarves recovered, and laughed with him. Anders glanced at Casten as he fought to keep himself from face-palming. 

Casten gave a smug smirk. "I'm going to slit your throats, and then send your heads to the Carta," Casten purred menacingly, his smirk growing wider. In the corner of his eye, he saw Varric and Isabela watching with interest. The leader laughed whole-heartedly, but the rest didn't. Casten didn't think they were scared, more unnerved than anything. "Then let's dance pretty boy!"

Right as the dwarf finished his sentence, Casten sent a throwing knife into the dwarf's head. The other dwarves froze for a moment, but moved when Casten sent an ice-spike in between the eyes of another. A warrior with a greatsword charged at Casten, but Casten drew Bladebreaker and side-stepped the greatsword. 

He moved with a deadly grace, using another throwing knife and cut another's throat as he beheaded the warrior with Bladebreaker. The fifth dwarf turned to run, but Casten threw the throwing knife he still held in his hand; hitting the dwarf in the back of the neck. The used throwing knives magically returned to his belt as he sheathed Bladebreaker.

Varric clapped as Isabela rushed to loot the dead leader. Anders grinned. "Impressive as always, Casten," He complemented. "Impressive indeed, did you see how he moved? Mhm," Isabela agreed, finding a few pouches of gold on their bodies. Casten blushed as he bashfully rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks, but if you could both stop, that would be nice." 

Varric snickered. "Impressive…."

"Varric!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realized that one of the warnings wasn't accurate. The Rape/Non-Con Tag is not correct. I apologize.


	4. Casten Coleen III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casten's working on a pet project.
> 
> Casten meets Merrill.
> 
> Casten mystically finds out more about Fenris.
> 
> And Casten tries too hard, but he does get somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon I'll be posting a guide separately from this story. It will give context to the combined lore and what specialization everyone is.
> 
> This is Casten's version of events, he glosses over things that he doesn't deem important.
> 
> Casten can be very sweet and endearing, but he is also a King and the Dragonborn. Remember that for future chapters.
> 
> I'll also try to update at least once a week.

Casten spent the night with Anders. He helped him clean up the bodies, then helped him treat his patients. Casten made potions, balms, and salves using the ingredients he bought the day before. He also found the time to work on the cure for the Blight. It was slow going, but he's proud to say that he _is_ making progress.

"What is that?"

Casten jumped at the voice, nearly spilling the vial of darkspawn blood as he turned to face the speaker. "Fenris? What are you doing here?" He asked, as red tinged his ears. Fenris raised a brow. "I am with Hawke, it is morning."

It took a moment to register what he said. Casten rubbed his eyes with the back of his left hand. 

"Oh."

Casten turned to pack up his things, his movements a tad sluggish. Surprisingly, Fenris noticed. "Did you sleep?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the back of Casten's head. The blonde finished his packing, and answered with a quiet "no."

Casten turned to meet Fenris' narrowed eyes, the elf's dark olives burning into his own emeralds. Casten's face flushed at the intensity of the stare. He cleared his throat. "So, where are we going today?"

Fenris scowled at his question, but turned and strode out the doorway where Garrett presumably was. Casten rubbed at his eyes again, blinked to clear them, then followed.

When he walked up to Garrett, the mage crossed his arms. As if echoing Fenris' question, Garrett asks, "Did you sleep?" 

Casten blinked, but avoided the question this time. "Doesn't matter, where are we going?" Garrett himself scowled, which was an odd sight on _that_ face. "Fenris, Anders, Isabela, Varric, and I are going to Sundermount. _You_ are staying here, and by here I mean somewhere you can sleep," He ordered sternly. Casten was taken aback. Varric clapped Casten on the shoulder, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "Yeah, you look tired, Frosty. Borrow my room at The Hanged Man, get some sleep."

Casten nodded, too tired to register the nickname Varric bestowed upon him. Fenris approached from behind Garrett. "I will ensure he gets there, I will meet you at the gates Hawke," He stated, leaving no room for argument. Garrett nodded, and the pair left for the tavern. It took a moment to feel the iron grip on is arm, and even longer to realize Fenris was dragging him rather than guiding. By the time they got there, Casten was practically sleep-walking. The next thing Casten knew was that he was on a bed. 

He fell asleep.

_________

Casten woke up to someone's fingers stroking his hair. Usually it would be okay, but mostly everyone in Kirkwall he knows are not the type to do so. He then hears a soft voice, but one he doesn't recognize. "He's so cute Isabela!" The woman quietly exclaimed. "Shh Kitten, you'll wake him!" The pirate replied. Casten groaned. 

"Too late."

Casten opened his eyes to see an elven mage sitting next to him, and Isabela in a chair nearby. The girl gasped. "I'm sorry! Isabela said it was okay!" Casten chuckled, still waking up. "It _is_ okay, though I was a little surprised since I don't actually know you. What's your name?" He asked, giving the girl a sleepy, but still charming smile. The girl beamed and answered, "Merrill! I'm Merrill!" Casten smiled brighter. "I'm Casten."

_____________

After Casten fixed up his appearance to be presentable, he learned he'd been asleep until around a few hours after midnight, which he wasn't really happy about.

Varric was understanding, but told him to get his own room next time. Varric then dove into the bed Casten had previously occupied. Casten spoke with Merrill and Isabela until dawn.

____________

When Garrett saw him that morning, the mage visibly brightened.

The following days, however, were spent trying to solve the corrupt guard problem. Everyone worked in groups; Garrett's group consisted of Varric, Aveline, Anders, and Carver. Casten's group tended to consist of Fenris, Isabela, Merrill, and Bethany.

Casten had attempted to flirt with Fenris a few times. But it either flew right over the elf's head, or he was ignoring it.

Each day they would travel together in a big group at least twice. Today a few members of their usual entourage were missing; Aveline is with the guards, and Merrill is moving into the alienage with some help from Bethany. They have had a few conversations with each other, so it wasn't out of the ordinary when Carver attempted to start a one.

"You know Fenris, I have a tattoo," Carver said to the elf. 

"You have a what?" Fenris asked, annoyed.

"A tattoo. A lot of us got them before Ostagar. It's a Mabari, for strength." 

Fenris quietly scoffed. 

"Does it curse you with the ability to reach into a man and tear out his insides?" He asked dryly.

Carver's movements stuttered slightly, "Uh, I can make it bark." 

"Please don't."

"Seconded," Varric agreed.

"Yes, refrain," Anders also agreed.

"Rather see it wag," Isabela joined in.

Garrett and Casten shared a look as they both sighed.

___________

Casten had always enjoyed viewing history using the branches.

Yggdrasil records history unaltered by the perception of people. The Tree of Life shows events exactly as they happened. He looked through the branches to find information about some of the corrupt guards.

He didn't expect to see Fenris.

One of the guards had a brother, who worked for Danarius. That man had assisted in training Fenris.

He found when Fenris was born out of curiosity, the exact date and time. Fenris turned twenty-three _last week!_

Even though he knew his birthday, he could not see anything else. It was as if it was blocked, he decided he would investigate later.

Casten brought out a bottle of San's Spiced Wine from Skyrim he saved for a rainy day, and baked a small chocolate spice cake at his new Kirkwall home. He was glad his mother taught him how to bake because the cake turned out quite nice. He covered the cake and let it cool. He sat in the sitting area to rest his eyes.

The house he bought was small and lavishly refined. He let everyone know that they could consider it a safe house, and rest there if need be. The house had a kitchen and sitting area in the same room, the door into the house also there. There were two other doors, one led to the bedroom, the other to the privy.

Even though it was an option, Casten did drag Anders there to take a nice bath the day prior. The poor man needed one.

As Casten sat, he concocted a story that is filled with truths and half-truths, but no lies. He will not lie outright to Fenris, not about this.

He finished the frosting; frosted the cake two hours after that, then put it in a basket with the wine, and headed to Fenris' mansion.

He let himself in, and called out to Fenris.

_____________

When he and Fenris were situated, Casten dove into what he found. He paused briefly every few sentences to allow Fenris more time to process.

After he was done, Fenris stared him while scowling.

"So you just, 'found out'? That is what you are trying to tell me?" Fenris asked icely. Casten fidgeted, but looked directly into the shamrock colored eyes across from him.

"Yes."

Fenris sharply inhaled, then examined the contents Casten brought with him. "And what is this for?" Fenris asked through a clenched jaw. 

Casten blushed. "It's, uh. Your birthday was last week, so I brought wine I had from Skyrim, and made you cake. For your birthday…" Casten stuttered out, refusing to meet Fenris' eyes.

Casten heard the basket with the cake open. He looked up, and saw Fenris staring at the cake. The elf cleared his throat. "This is… Most kind of you, Casten." The blonde blushed under the elf's gaze, but gave a small, shy smile.

Fenris' gaze softened. "I can't possibly drink the wine by myself, perhaps you should stay. For a while."

So Casten stayed, for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if Fenris is entirely in character. Fenris doesn't know Casten is a 'mage' however, but he finds it suspicious that Casten just "found out". But Fenris could also relate a little to Casten, causing him to go a little easier on him.
> 
> Also, all of the Hawkes do know Casten is a mage, too. Merrill doesn't know yet, though.


	5. Casten Coleen IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to more Kingly duties when his secret is discovered.
> 
> Varric is told and is asked for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casten's mother is a noble and an assassin, so of course Casten took lessons from her.

Casten hated politics with a _passion_ , but being The High King means he's at the center of it.

Someone had discreetly sent him a letter to meet the Viscount of Kirkwall, to discuss _trade._

Garrett was helping a young mage named Feynriel, and he didn't know Casten is The High King of Skyrim. So he couldn't ask him for help. He considered taking Anders, but he didn't have the appropriate political know-how. It also didn't help that he's an Apostate.

Though he did get him to help him tell Varric.

Casten and Anders found Varric writing in The Hanged Man.

"Frosty! Blondie! Haven't seen you both in here for a while! What do you need?" The dwarf inquired with a grin. Casten and Anders glanced at each other, then took a seat at Varric's table. Casten took a deep breath. "We need to talk, privately." Varric's eyebrows rose in surprise, but he acquiesced and led them to his room. Anders closed the door behind them.

Casten took another deep breath and proclaimed, "I'm The High King of Skyrim, and I require your assistance with the Viscount today." Varric's eyes widened comically, then laughed. "Good one Frosty! You almost had me the-" 

Anders cut him off. "This isn't a joke Varric, he _is_ their King and he's asking you and I for help." Varric's face turned serious in a heartbeat. "Okay, explain."

"First, _tell_ _no one._ I'm keeping this a secret for a reason. Second, I need help discussing trade with the Viscount, but I'm concerned about how he knew who I am. No one here knew that I am The High King besides Anders, and now you. Third, I need someone to make sure I'm not being manipulated or cheated, and you're good with those types of things. So, yeah."

Varric pulled out an empty journal. "I need laws, exports, imports, everything you can give me about Skyrim."

___________

Varric took Casten being the High King of Skyrim rather well, on the outside at least.

Anders went along with him and Varric despite being an apostate. He claimed it was for 'backup', but Casten knew it was because he was worried.

Casten threw on what he dubbed a 'casual but expensive crown' to show his status, but wore it beneath his hood. Casten's entire demeanor changed when they approached the keep. He stood straight, and went from young and timid, to wise and confident. The change had taken Varric by surprise, but Anders told Varric that it was a necessary facade. Varric got over the drastic change quickly, and said he knew it was _necessary,_ he just didn't _like_ it.

Casten silently agreed.

When they entered, a servant brought them to Seneschal Bran. Casten took a lesson from his mother and did not speak when he arrived. The ginger before him became increasingly annoyed. Before he could make a comment, Casten said, "I do hope the Viscount will be here shortly, the letter I received said it was from him. So I am assuming he is on his way to welcome _his_ guests." The Seneschal smoothed his features to hide his annoyance, and put on a fake smile.

"Of course your Highness, the Viscount will be here shortly. Do you require refreshments for you and your subordinates?" He offered, his voice carrying a subtle frustration. Casten gave one of his signature smirks. Casten has two smirks and three smiles he switches to when conversing with people in positions of power. One smirk is strategically smug, used to unnerve. The other is to charm and seduce. He decided to use the former.

"Your offer is most kind. But I'm afraid I don't drink, alcohol clouds the judgement of my young, developing mind. Or was that your intent?"

The Seneschal blanched, but the expression disappeared so quickly it might never have even been there.

Casten caught it though, as did Varric.

"Speaking of clouding one's judgment. I can't say I'm not a _bit_ offended that you didn't recognize me. Varric of House Tethras, Personal Adviser to High King Casten Coleen of Skyrim." Varric introduced, feigning slight annoyance.

Seneschal Bran swallowed his agitation. "Apologies Master Tethras, such a terrible mistake shall not be repeated."

Casten is definitely going to internally combust of laughter if the Viscount doesn't get here soon.

As if on cue, The Viscount entered the room.

"Greetings your grace, I am Viscount Marlowe Dumar. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Casten smiled disarmingly. "You as well, Viscount Dumar. Shall we begin negotiations?"

The Viscount smiled weakly. "Of course, your highness. Please, have a seat."

Casten sat after the Viscount did. Casten did a quick once over of the Viscount, and he realized something that could play in his favor.

The man was exhausted, so much so he would overlook the smaller details.

It was the Seneschal he needed to worry about.

Varric took a seat next to Casten as Anders stood as far away as he could without it being seen as rude. If it was rude, then he would be noticed. He didn't want any unwanted attention.

Casten decided to keep as much attention on himself and Varric as he could. He shouldn't have brought Anders, no matter how much his support was appreciated.

If this was Orlais, he would have been eaten alive by now.

Casten's mask morphed into a carefully crafted polite smile, giving himself leeway incase it cracked.

"What are your major exports, Viscount Dumar?"

The Viscount smiled that weak smile. "Kirkwall is a port city, your grace. Many foreign goods come through here. Selling us your own exports will allow more coin to flow."

Casten nodded. "And us buying those foreign goods would do the same. I however am an advocate of private enterprise. Cheaper tariffs to start with would allow time for a system to be put in place."

The next few hours consisted of hashing out the details. The Viscount left as soon as their business had concluded. The Seneschal however, had something to say.

"Ensure to keep an eye on that mage of yours, your majesty."

Casten turned to meet the Seneschal's smug smirk. "You should keep an eye on those Templars of yours, Seneschal. This mage is under diplomatic immunity. I would hate for this beneficial agreement of ours to sour so quickly."

_________

They returned to Casten's small house in Hightown after they left the keep.

"I'm sorry, Anders."

Anders looked at Casten in confusion. "Whatever for? Going with you was my choice. I put _you_ in a precarious situation that required you to protect me. It is _I_ who should apologize."

"There's no turning back now. So both of you need to stop feeling sorry for yourselves. Maker, it's like I'm babysitting," Varric exclaimed, giving Anders and Casten a verbal kick in the ass.

Anders sniggered. "Yes, babysitting a boy-king and a rather attractive mage."

Casten stuck his tongue out at Anders.

Varric face-palmed.

____________

Casten decided to escort Anders back to his clinic as some sort of veiled apology. Varric departed from them as they passed through Lowtown.

"I can set up trip-wire glyphs that are attuned to Templars. Undetectable and untraceable."

Anders sighed. "Sure, I suppose that _is_ a good idea. Thank you, Casten."

They continued their walk in silence. When they arrived, Anders began to tend to some of his patients while Casten set up the glyphs.

Of course Garrett decided to then to barge in like he owned the place, startling Casten.

"Hawke has arrived!"

Casten cursed. "Damnit Garrett. Now is _not_ a good time."

Garrett pouted. "But when I'm around, it's _always_ a good time."

"I'm sure most of the women you've met would disagree with you."

Garrett put a hand over his heart. "That's hurtful, Casten. So very hurtful."

Casten faintly smiled.

"Ah there it is! There's that smile! I knew you missed me! So, where's Anders? I need him for something."

A voice called out from a different room. "In here, Hawke!"

Garrett, honest to the Divines, _skipped_ into the next room.

A stifled laugh escaped Casten's throat as he returned his attention to casting glyphs.

Garrett reemerged around ten minutes later. "So! Anders is busy. Want to tag along to The Wounded Coast? We're going to stage a rescue!"

Casten checked over the last glyph. "Who's coming with?"

"Well. It will be myself, Merrill, Bethany, Varric, and Fen-"

"I'll come with."

"I knew you would."


	6. Fenris I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does the broody elf think about Casten?
> 
> Casten is trying too hard, and it might not have payed off this time.

Fenris doesn't know what to make of  _ Casten _ .

He is young, that much is obvious, but he has the temperament of a natural leader. The boy had also attempted to charm him, but he has too much of a future for Fenris, _a former_ _slave_ , to indulge.

Not that it stopped Casten from trying.

Fenris was taken by complete surprise a few days prior when he showed with a basket. That surprise, however, quickly turned into suspicion when he told him of what he had  _ 'discovered'. _ No one without  _ magic _ could have been able to just  _ 'find out' _ like he did. Though, he couldn't help but keep his suspicion to himself when the boy brought him  _ cake  _ and  _ wine _ for his late 'birthday'. He is twenty-three according to Casten, but Fenris can't figure out why he actually  _ believes  _ him. He doesn't have a reason to.

But he does, and that makes him  _ nervous _ .

And he doesn't say that lightly.

Which is why he became agitated when Hawke said he was going to retrieve the  _ Abomination _ , but returned with  _ Casten _ . He never let anyone get so close, but the blonde boy trailing behind Hawke had wormed his way under his skin with his  _ smirks _ and  _ smiles _ . Fenris glared at Hawke, who shrugged his shoulders and gave him a sheepish smile.

As they exited the city, they adjusted themselves into formation.

Hawke led with Varric beside him; Bethany and the  _ Blood Mage _ were in the middle, while he and Casten brought up the back.

Of course, Casten  _ must _ talk to him, and not  _ anyone else _ .

"So, Fenris, how has your day been so far?"

Fenris scowled, not sparing Casten a glance, and stayed silent.

"Okay, what do you think of Kirkwall?"

Fenris pursed his lips, but did not answer. This is a job, it is not  _ necessary  _ to talk on a job.

"It's attractive in its own, unique way, isn't it? It's growing on me."

Fenris clenched his jaw.

"Strange, it almost reminds me of you."

He rounded on the  _ infuriating child _ walking beside him, but stopped short.

The blonde was  _ smirking  _ at him.

He narrowed his eyes, and the boy's smirk grew almost  _ seductive _ . "Since you  _ are _ attractive, and handsomely unique."

Fenris glared at him.

"Frosty! Stop harassing Broody!"

Fenris has never been more thankful for the dwarf's interference.

Casten gave Fenris one of those little happy smiles he tended to send his way, then turned his attention ahead.

Fenris scowled, but did the same.

___________

When they reached the slaver's den, Fenris was ready to fight. To unleash his frustration on those who deserved it.

When they approached the leader, Varian Ilithis, he held a sword to the Feynriel's throat.

"Take one more step and the boy dies!"

Hawke opened his mouth to reply, but  _ Casten  _ had felt the need to  _ assist _ .

"You really want to murder the son of a  _ rich,  _ foreign diplomat? There is a  _ large  _ bounty on that boy's safe return. We are to escort him home. Come with us, and you would also be credited with his  _ safe  _ return," Casten lied, the blonde's foreign accent giving his words a convincing inflection.

The slaver let Feynriel go soon after, then  _ leered  _ at Casten. "You're a pretty one, aren't you? After we get our reward, I can show you a good time."

Fenris' lips unconsciously curled into a snarl.

But before he could say anything, Bethany grabbed Feynriel and pulled him behind her, and Fenris' early suspicion was confirmed.

Casten is a  _ mage _ .

Something that looked like a spike of ice shot out of Casten's hand and into the slaver's skull.

Bethany created a barrier around herself and Feynriel while Hawke, Varric, and the Blood Mage fought at a distance. Fenris and Casten fought melee, with the latter throwing his knives and spikes of ice when necessary.

When the fight was over, Casten walked up to a dead Ilithis. He sent another spike of ice into his head, joining the first one.

The boy sneered at the corpse. "May you rot in Oblivion, you piece of shit."

Casten briskly strode past Fenris.

And Fenris,  _ seethed. _

_____________

Fenris had calmed down a bit, but he became  _ livid _ when Hawke agreed to bring Feynriel to the Dalish.

While he stewed, Casten was quietly talking to Hawke. When they were finished, they approached him.

"So," Hawke began, "Casten is going to return to Kirkwall to tell Feynriel's mother what has happened. Mind going with him?"

Fenris directed an eerie smile towards Casten. "Not at all, Hawke. I would be  _ glad _ to go."

Casten noticeably paled, which was a rather difficult thing to accomplish considering his already fair complexion. Fenris couldn't help but feel an unexpected glee.

Hawke raised an eyebrow at his unusual word choice, but gave them a farewell as he left with the rest of their group.

They both began to walk towards Kirkwall.

After a few minutes, Fenris gripped Casten's upper arm and violently dragged him towards a tree.

Shoving him up against the bark, he leaned in so his breath caressed the boy's ear. "Have something to tell me,  _ Mage?" _

"No-"

Fenris dug his clawed fingers into Casten's bicep, piercing through the maroon cloth, and eliciting a yelp from the owner's throat.

"Do  _ not _ make me ask again."

Casten scoffed defiantly, so Fenris pulled back to grip the blonde's jaw and force their eyes to meet. His hand then slid slightly further down to wrap around the revealed sliver of the boy's pale neck.

He felt Casten swallow against his palm. He had to admit, clutching the boy's throat was giving him a pleasant feeling that he doesn't quite understand.

He knows he is enjoying it. That feeling, however, is also making him disgusted with himself.

"You didn't ask, Fenris," Casten said breathlessly, "You're very intimidating, you know? It's an attractive trait when not directed at me."

Fenris growled in frustration. Even now  _ Casten _ is still so  _ infuriating _ .

He tightened his grip, and Casten let out a choked sound as one of his hands flew to Fenris' wrist.

"Okay, okay! I'm a mage! Fenris, please! Can't breathe!"

Fenris only gripped tighter, and Casten's head began to loll. A sure sign of someone losing consciousness.

Abruptly, Fenris pulled back, and Casten wheezed while he slid down the tree.

While he worked to catch his breath, Casten raised his head to give Fenris a cheeky smile. "Careful who you do that to," Casten's eyes darkened, "You could convey the wrong message."

Fenris closed the remaining distance between them and loomed over him. The blonde flinched, so he took that as a small victory.

But, why did it feel like a loss?

Fenris hauled Casten up by his bicep, causing the boy to let out a hiss. He spared a glance at the arm, and noticed a few dark stains where his claws once were. The loss he felt morphed into guilt, but now Casten will keep his distance.

_ 'Hopefully….' _

_________

He did not keep his distance. If anything, it made him try  _ harder _ .

By the time they spoke to Arianni, Casten had started sending him those smirks of his again.

Fenris felt a little relieved, and that disturbed him.

He swallowed when he glanced at the dark patches on Casten' arm. They had grown slightly bigger during the walk to Kirkwall, a little more so on the way to the Alienage.

"Are you going to heal that?"

"Heal wha-? Oh," The boy said, healing his arm in a dim swirl of golden light.

Fenris sighed as they drew closer to The Hanged Man. "Casten, I apologize for any injuries I have inflicted on your person. It was not my intention to cause you harm."

Casten side-eyed him. "Don't be sorry. We have to take out our anger on something every once in a while."

Fenris furrowed his eyebrows in concern. "Has someone taken their anger out on you before?"

"Yes, but they never apologized. No one has ever apologized to me before," Casten's expression grew strangely joyful, "First time for everything!"

_ 'What?' _

Before Fenris could question him further, they reached and entered The Hanged Man. Casten turned towards him when he spotted Isabela. "I have to discuss some things with Isabela. I hope to see you Friday!"

Fenris stood there dumbstruck, but after a few seconds, he turned and left. He still couldn't get it out of his head that someone had hurt  _ Casten _ . Fenris felt the urge to hunt this person down and make them pay, but then he realized-

_ He had hurt him too. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to take a two or three week hiatus. Earlier chapters may be revised, and the timeline will be expanded.


End file.
